Discovery?
by MissesHyde
Summary: What happens when Naruto discovers Sasunaru/Narusasu? And what does Sasuke have to say about all of this? Limey-lemon goodness, a bit of BDSM, and really just my fucked up mind not being able to go to sleep one night. A hint of Sakura bashing if you cross your eyes and focus on it. Enjoy and review my first story...thing
1. Chapter 1

SASUNARU/NARUSASU YAOI LEMON and sheer boredom pwease rwead my blurb at the bowtom? Yeah, didn't think you would.

Warnings: Graphic, yaoi, limey-type-thing, a bit of BDSM, probably OOCness. Yup, all the makings of a terrific (*terrible*) yaoi fanfiction!

Disclaimer: Hell if I owned Naruto it wouldn't be OVER 600 FUCKING EPISODES! I'd have quit long ago! But I gotta admit, Kishimoto is a genius…

Discovery? Chapter 1

It was one of those god-awful humid August nights, the kind where you had to choose to sleep full on naked or to not sleep at all. Naruto, having chosen a mixture of the two, was in his room, lazily lying on his bed in the apartment he shared with Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, he, Naruto Uzumaki, was actually living with the infamous raven-haired avenger. The blonde was beyond bored and, he quickly realized, very horny. Deciding to solve his problems, he got up and searched around for his computer. After finally finding it in a heap of dirty clothes on the floor, he pounced back on his bed and got comfortable. He opened up the laptop and logged in with his (obvious) password, "Ramen". He opened up the web browser and typed in the search bar, "Hardcore Yaoi". Yes, Naruto Uzumaki's biggest and deepest secret was the fact that he was gay. He'd known all his life, but never let it show or acted on his feelings, always pretending to be in love with Sakura. He shivered at the thought of the annoying Pinkett, and proceeded to look through the search results. His eyes scanned the page and stopped when he saw something by the title, "SASUNARU DOUJINSHI". Frowning in confusion and curiosity, he clicked the link and let it load.

And he nearly fainted on the spot.

He had somehow opened a link to a yaoi site dedicated to…Sasuke and himself? Still curious, he decided what the heck, and read through it.

And he nearly came right then and there.

He couldn't believe the hot and…_delicious_ things the artist had Sasuke doing. He also couldn't believe that _he_ was on _bottom_. All the blood in his body slowly started to run south as the drawing of himself moaned and mewled, even begged for more. He groaned in what was now sexual frustration. Quickly going back to the search bar, he typed in the word, "Sasunaru", exactly as he had seen it on the title for the doujinshi he had read. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw all the…the _porn_!

And he couldn't have been happier.

For the next hour and a half, he read through four fanfictions, two more doujinshis, and looked at all the drawings on Google. By the time he had finished these, his cock was throbbing and his mind was clouded. Quickly, he brought up his favorite short doujinshi he had found. In it, Sasuke was wearing nothing but thigh high black leather boots and was holding a whip, while Naruto was tied to a bed with only a lace thong on. Naruto had a gag in his mouth, and Sasuke had apparently tied a string around his cock to prevent his from coming. Sasuke was smirking his evil smirk, as he slowly ran the tip of the whip up and down Naruto's leaking cock. On the next page, Sasuke was giving Naruto a bit of a lap dance, while striking him with the whip lightly. The drawing of Naruto was moaning and squirming, thrusting his hips up in seek of friction. On the last page, it skipped to Sasuke sitting down on Naruto's thick cock; his face showing only the purest form of pleasure as he slid up and down, up and down. Real-life Naruto was panting loudly as he pumped his hand up and down his shaft. Call him a bit of an S&M freak, but he liked it, so whatever. However, he completely forgot that Sasuke was actually in the next room over. He disregarded anything other than thinking of all the wicked things he and Sasuke could do. Moaning and panting loudly, it was no wonder that Sasuke could hear in the other room. And it was no wonder he got worried and wondered what Naruto was up to.

Being the Teme he was, the raven decided to go bother his blonde roommate. Of course he would never tell anyone, even on threat of death, that he was actually worried and wanted to see his blonde. He would _never_ let anyone know that he wanted to see his blonde, the one he loved, and had loved since childhood. But that story was for another time. Moving languidly, he got up from his desk where he had been studying, and traveled to the other boy's door. Of course, since he was a Teme, he didn't bother knocking.

And he was shocked beyond all compare.

Right in front of his lied his sunny blonde, and he was jacking off. Thankfully, Naruto hadn't noticed Sasuke's presence yet, what with him being…_preoccupied_ and all. Sasuke swiftly crept into the room and closed the door, making sure Naruto was still oblivious to him. Stalking up behind Naruto, Sasuke was curious to see what was on the screen that had made Naruto so hot and bothered.

And he just barely contained himself.

There on the screen were three pages of what appeared to be a doujinshi. And it wasn't just any doujinshi, it was the hottest and most beautiful thing Sasuke had seen aside from his blonde dobe- and it was also his. That's right, it was Sasuke's drawings, his fantasy. He gaped at the boy in front of him, and suddenly his mischievous brain was functioning. In his mind, he quickly worked out a plan, and decided to put it to work.

Standing up straight and making himself noticeable, he cleared his throat, and caught the dobe's attention. Said young blonde snapped his head up and around, meeting the raven's questioning stare.

"So, Naru-_chan_, you seem to be having some fun there."

Naruto gulped, 'Oh SHIT,' he thought, 'Sasuke-teme saw, he saw everything, oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!'

Naruto was almost too focused on his internal freak out to notice the raven suddenly climb on his bed. Quickly coming back to focus, Naruto gaped at Sasuke, a questioning and dumb-founded look in his eyes.

Sasuke chuckled darkly, and straddled the blonde, "Dobe, look closely and tell me who drew that doujinshi?"

Naruto drew his eyebrows together in confusion, but did as told, and looked for said Artist's username or signature. Upon closer inspection he realized the person's username, "U-um…eto…it says RavenAvenger …wait…holy fuck…SASUKE-TEME, YOU DREW THIS?!" Realization had struck and Naruto was completely dumbfounded.

In the meantime, Sasuke had found his way to Naruto's ear and nibbled it a bit, "Hell fucking yes I drew that, I mean it is my deepest fantasy."

Naruto sucked in a breath as his eyes widened. No way, Sasuke…liked him…drew porn about them…fantasized…Naruto suddenly sprang into action, flipping Sasuke over so that now the blonde boy was on top. Looking down at the raven he stared in his eyes, looking for any signs of lies or falsities.

When he found nothing but pure lust, truth, and…something else he could identify, he groaned, "Sasuke-teme, don't say something like that unless you're willing to deal with the repercussions. "

Sasuke smirked and let his hands travel down Naruto's squared shoulders, his perky nipples and taught abs, all the way down to his beyond-hard manhood. He gripped it tight in his hands and stared up at the blonde, "Oh trust me, I'm willing…"

Naruto moaned and, finally, his patients snapped. He flung his head down and met Sasuke's mouth in a searing kiss. It was like no other, and Naruto couldn't hold back his guttural groan of pleasure when Sasuke bit his lip. Their tongue's fought together in a battle of dominance, but eventually Naruto won. They separated the tiniest bit when the need for air arouse.

Sasuke, now aware of a growing heat between his thighs, decided to bring out his ultimate weapon. "Nnnyaaah, Narutooh~," He moaned, moving his head back to the sensitive area of Naruto's ear and purred, "You know, all those toys from my art…I have them all back in my room...won't you come join me?"

He pushed the dobe away and got up, walking to the door with his hips swaying. He turned back and smirked, giving Naruto a "Come hither" motion. Said blonde gained a bit of common sense, and quickly hopped up to follow Sasuke. They somehow made it into Sasuke's room, an overly excited Naruto being seduced by a smirking Uchiha.

**THE END…for now ****XD**

**Welp yeah, I'm evil…and have a bit of an over-active imagination. Couldn't sleep because, as I said, IT'S FUCKING HOT AND HUMID. So yeah, I decided what the hell why NOT write a SASUNARU/NARUSASU fanfic at like…. 3AM? Yup, my life is sad, WHAT'S NEW. So please review if you want, and ya know if fanfic net doesn't take this down within 2 hours of its posting…anyway, this is my first story yadda yadda, nobody cares, just tell me if I should continue this cuz I was gonna write the end but I wanted to be…well…evil ^^ g'night, sleep tight, and don't forget to let those bed-bugs bite XP RAMBLE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Discovery chapter 2

HOLY SHIT I FORGOT! I promised someone I'd write this the NEXT DAY and then I freakin FORGOT! I'm so sorry ~ I, myself, hate it when authors never write their intended sequels! Bluhhhh, I suck! Fffffff, anyway I hope this makes up for it! Love all a ya!

AAAAHHHHHHHH I HAVE MY COMPUTER BACK! Anyway, I wrote a SakuHina mini Yuri ficlet as an apology to all of you. ANYWAY AS PROMISED, ON WITH THE STORY!

Yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiya oiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi

Sasuke had given up on trying to seduce his blonde baka, seeing as how it was no longer needed. Naruto was already throbbing and ready to go, up for anything, and just wanting Sasuke that badly. Sasuke shook his head and chuckled darkly at the ever-eager blonde. Sasuke, having led Naruto into his room, set himself upon a mission. He quickly sashayed around the room, hunting down the...err…_materials_ he would need for their…eh…_activities._

Naruto, having been pushed onto the bed and left there upon their entrance, was about to open his big mouth and complain to Sasuke, but decided to be evil himself. Being as quiet as possible, he covered his mouth and continued to pump his rock hard erection. He watched Sasuke's hips and determined face as he walked about, thinking of all the possible things the raven could do.

Sasuke turned back towards the dobe when he heard a low moan. He blinked in surprise at the devious look in Naruto's eyes as he jacked off…to _Sasuke_. Groaning at the sight, the raven got the last thing he would need and stalked towards Naruto. Along the way, he started to shed his own clothes, getting rid of everything and donning thigh high black stiletto boots. He knew how sexy and irresistible he looked; after all he _did_ do it to torment the dobe for his misbehavior.

Donning a sadistic smirk, Sasuke got on his knees and crawled languidly towards Naruto. "Naru-chan…you've been very bad~ I think I might just have to punish you myself…" Sasuke got to the edge of the bed and reached up to pull the blonde's hand away from his cock. He got up and sat on top of Naruto, straddling the kitsune's stomach, and replacing the friction from his hand, with his thighs.

"Mmmnn…Naru-chan you feel so good…" Sasuke mewled huskily. He kneeled over the blonde's stomach, dick hovering Naruto's face, and smirked, "Suck, whore."

Naruto moaned, a little astonished he liked being called that. But it was Sasuke, and damn everything to hell if he didn't enjoy this possibly only one night stand. He did as commanded, sitting up on his elbows enough to reach the raven's slightly smaller cock and suck. He was well versed in this act, not being a complete virgin in sex. Of course, he'd never _been_ fucked, only been seme, but if it was what Sasuke wanted, he would try just about anything.

Naruto stretched his mouth and let his jaw slacken, taking Sasuke in all at once. Okay, so maybe he was really fucking good at this. He bobbed his head up and down a bit, swallowing around Sasuke's member a few times, before he was forcefully tugged off by his hair. Sasuke was panting a bit, and moaning the whole time. Right before he could come, he stopped Naruto and groaned, "Holy fuck, you're way too good at that. Unpredictable ninja, that's for sure."

Naruto grinned, "But of course, I AM number ONE after all!"

Sasuke gave him a bland look, "Not in my bedroom, you aren't."

Naruto, looking shocked and slightly miffed, stared gaping at Sasuke. The Teme was so blunt sometimes.

Sasuke chuckled a dark chuckled, "Oh yes Naruto, I may top, I may not. But I can guarantee you; I will always be sadistically dominant. So be prepared."

With that, Sasuke sat down on Naruto's stomach, and shuffled his hands through the assorted items beside his bed, "I will give you a chance to leave now, though. If you don't want to do this, I suggest you leave."

Naruto, still having been slightly shocked, immediately snapped to and shook his head determinedly, "No, Teme. If you couldn't tell already, I /do/ want this, possibly even more than you. And I'm willing to b-bottom, I guess, if that's what you want…"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be shocked. He looked at the dobe's face, searching for any signs of hesitancy or regret. All he could find was determination, lust, and…something he couldn't quite pinpoint. He smashed his lips roughly down to Naruto's, groaning in content when the force was returned.

"Fuck, dobe," Sasuke panted, "Okay I think it's time we finally got this show on the road..."

The raven haired ninja picked up 3 of the items he was looking through, and showed them to his dobe, "Naruto, do you know what these are?"

Said blonde looked at the items in Sasuke's hands.

"Th-those…that one," he said, pointing to the first object, "is called a c-cock ri-ring…those are a pair of handcuffs, a-and that last one, i-it's a v-vi-vibrator."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's innocent actions, but nodded his head, "Correct, so I'm guessing you know what they're for as well."

At that, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and pinned them to the headboard. Next he reached around and slid the ring onto Naruto's erection, tightening it once it reached the base. He grinded against Naruto, eliciting sweet groans, and moved so that he was in between the dobe's legs.

Holding two fingers up to Naruto's mouth, Sasuke smirked, "Suck, dobe."

Naruto treated the fingers the same as he had Sasuke's cock, making sure they had plenty of saliva on them.

Once Sasuke deemed them slick enough, he tugged them away from the blonde's enticing mouth. He brought the two fingers down to Naruto's entrance, and latched his mouth onto one of the blonde's nipples. Starting to enter the dobe, Sasuke proceeded to suck and nibble with all his might, so as to make the experience as pleasurable as possible. After a bit, when Naruto seemed comfortable enough with just one finger, Sasuke added the second and started scissoring the boy beneath him. Seeing the Kyuubi flinch, Sasuke moved his mouth and started to roughly kiss the dobe again. His distraction seemed to work, as the blonde was moaning and panting again within seconds. Sasuke detached himself from Naruto, and grabbed the small but powerful vibrator.

"Have fun, dobe." Sasuke said, as he turned the toy on maximum power, and pushed it into the blonde. After a few seconds of searching, Sasuke found the boy's prostate, and positioned the toy roughly onto said gland. He sat back and looked at his work. Naruto was a moaning, panting mess on the bed. His usually spikey blonde hair was now drenched in sweat, and lying on his forehead. Those usually vibrant and alive blue eyes were half lidded in lust, and sexily looking at Sasuke with every possible chance. His face was a bright shade of red from blushing and the heat of his own body. The boy's legs splayed out around Sasuke on the bed, completely limp from pleasure. Little mewls and moans were escaping those plump lips, and Sasuke could hear his own name often enough. A thought came to his mind, and his grin widened evilly.

"Do you like it, ne Na-ru-to~?" He whispered into the dobe's ear, breath ghosting over his sensitive ear.

"Sa-saasuk-ke~ nnneehh, I…I-I li-like it-t~" Naruto moaned, trying to form his sentence as best he could. The pleasure he was feeling was amazing. He never thought bottom could feel this good. Then again, he wasn't even bottoming yet. He just had a...t-toy in…there…He groaned at his own thoughts, wanting badly to touch Sasuke, or to at least be touched. The throbbing of his engorged cock was so insane; he thought he might explode any second. If not for that _god damned fucking cock ring_!

"Sa-sasu…nngh~ Tou-touch me-eehhh~!" Naruto groaned, oh man that toy was hitting _all_ the right places.

Sasuke chuckled darkly, "I don't think so, Naru-chan. Actually, I think I might just leave you be here. I'll be back, love. Don't go anywhere~!" Sasuke laughed a bit, but made it up off the bed without touching Naruto and out the door.

Naruto stared in disbelief. Did…Did Sasuke just…_**leave**_ him?!

"OI! TEME! GET BACK HE-NYEEEHH~!" Naruto screamed, being cut off by his own moan. Oh fuck, no, the teme did NOT just leave him here ALONE with a fucking VIBRATOR up his motherfucking ASS!

Sasuke went to the kitchen, stifling his absurd laughter, and got a cup of coffee. He would need the energy to deal with the always energetic and loud blonde tonight. He had a plan now, and damn was he excited for it to play out….

YaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYa oiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoi

YES. I KNOW, I'M VERY VERY EVIL. But really, you love me XD heheh, this time I PROMISE to write, edit, and publish the next chapter within the next 2 weeks! I'm setting a reminder on my phone for myself so I will write a bit each day! Also, I have a question: I used to follow this amazing story by some author whom I cannot remember for the life of me. I can't remember exactly what it's called, but I remember the basic summery/plot. It was a NaruSasu and ItaKyuu story, in which Naruto and Kyuubi were secret agents for L.E.A.F. and were given a job in which they had to protect Sasuke and Itachi. Then Naruto goes under cover at Sasu's high school, and sort of befriends him. At the high school he discovers that Gaara is there as well protecting Neji. Then Sasuke's parents get murdered by someone (I think it was Kabuto?) and he deals with the trauma by dating Naruto… PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IT'S CALLED/WHO IT'S BY! And sorry if I just gave the entire thing away, but I need to find this story, it's eating at my mind! OTAY THANKS BYEEE!


End file.
